pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) slightly scared This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:01, July 21, 2014 (UTC) no but like he said "we need to chat" so i'm thinking aaahhhehehhaaaaahhh... AND THAT SOUNDS REALLY SNORTY guess she wasn't my doppelganger after... all! ELIAS WAS STILL THERE?! WTF This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:05, July 21, 2014 (UTC) yes to that chat plx yeah i am now but i'm super scared This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, July 22, 2014 (UTC) oh well I just got back (it was just around the neighborhood) so could you go to the other chat plx other chat, plox? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC) You know me so well ~ I'm just sitting in my bed now reading some snorty school book... not really going to sleep but SNORT! WAIT WHAT'S GETTING INTENSE?! HEIN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) hHHHHhHhhhhHHhh oh god yeahhh... if you want I can go to the other chat? If you wanna? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Aiyaaah... this is... bad... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:58, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaaah... I don't even- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't know... I feel the need to comment about it, because I don't want this to break the friendship, but then again... AIYAAAAAAGH THIS IS LIKE- Wait is the stream still going on? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:20, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Just leave it? I dunno... I know it's kind of like an 'oh thing', but I'd feel bad if I didn't at least say something... I dunno. AAAGH. Wow, it's been going on for a while... snort. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:37, July 23, 2014 (UTC) WH- WHAT. OKAAAAY... I dunno... I'd probably just end up saying something snorty. I'll have to sleep on it... GOD. So much has happened in the past two days that it's kind of... what. STILL looking at characters? That's so G. Gangsta. Desu, nya~! WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:44, July 23, 2014 (UTC) >3< Yeaaaaah, I think if I make a well thought-out response overnight it'll be best, if he even sees it... Lots of random drama has been going on... WE TRY TO ESCAPE BUT IT ALWAYS FINDS US. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD Well I mean I got his email today... I could always send it there if he doesn't see it? Snort. ALSO, MY TABLET IS HAUNTED BY A GHOST. IT'S LITERALLY EVERYWHERE. Even in real life just- Oh? Oh... UGH!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeahhh... snort. That settled itself out rather quick. LITERALLY SO MUCH IS HAPPENING SO QUICKLY. And okay I can go watch it now and such... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I saw it and I- Oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC) lik whut? ;) ;D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ind'e'd i do! so sugoii~!~ >w< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:22, July 23, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT that sounds very INTEREST-ING! did anything snorty-o happen or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh um... Ok! You guys in the haven wiki chat? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:12, July 26, 2014 (UTC) K I'll go now I guess. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh...? Hmm hmm ;) Got some boys on your chin, eh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah I wish I could join too, but I can't for reasons I've stated before which I'm not even gonna go into because IT MAKES ME SAAAAD WHAAAAAA anyways o rlly? Ooh la la, clero quasi, yum yum ;) WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) If u say that IMMEDIATELY TELL ME WHAT HE SAYS BECAUSE oh? Oh. If u hav scr'e'nshots u wana Cher let me know ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) danke schun for keeping me updated, momma U CAN SEND EM IN TO ME ;) ;) through the email, I'm not sure if I can see them on my phone but I'll try, aiyah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:36, July 30, 2014 (UTC) thAaaaank ye it probably should This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC)